


50 Sentences

by carleton97



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-14
Updated: 2006-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences in a relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 50 sentence challenge

**#03 - Beginning**  
Once upon a time...

 **#43 - Summer**  
The heat and humidity of August settled into every corner of the Empire until everything from the staff to the jewel cases seemed to wilt a little under the weight of the season.

 **#10 - Duty**  
Lucas opened the store every morning because Joe asked him to do it, because it was his job, and because he loved the store nearly as much as Joe did.

 **#09 - Drink**  
juniperandquinineanddancingmarkjumpinghappywarmandclosemouthtonguelipssofttooloudtoobrightspinningspinningdizzy

 **#28 - New**  
He tried not to, but he sometimes treated this thing with Mark like a baby bird, like it was wholly composed of feathers and hollow bones and a frantically beating heart.

 **#42 - Strange**  
It took him longer than he really wanted to get used to being touched all the time.

 **#44 - Taboo**  
It was a thick slide of heat inside of him, somewhere no one had ever been before and it hurt, god it hurt, but please, Mark, don't stop.

 **#36 - Secret**  
There was a point in time where private smiles acquired more weight than they could carry and Lucas wished he could figure out how discretion became shame.

 **#21 - Head**  
He argued with himself constantly, trying to figure out how to fix this, fix them.

 **#46 - War**  
After living with his crazy mom and less-crazy-but-still-crazy Joe, after a certain point, Lucas didn't know how to fight with someone without hurting, without drawing blood.

 **#47 - Water**  
Boys didn't cry, of course, but everyone knew it wasn't really crying if it happened in the shower.

 **#05 - Coffee**  
Lucas was no stranger to failure, but nothing in his past had prepared him for the dark, bitter taste of waking up alone.

 **#13 - Fall**  
The weather turned overnight, covering the landscape with hoarfrost and sending the city scrambling for sweaters and scarves and any sort of warmth they could find.

 **#33 - Rain**  
Lucas' bike froze to the ground overnight and he had to walk to work; he didn't notice when his hair froze too.

 **#45 - Ugly**  
Joe knew something was wrong between him and Mark and he refrained from asking, but Lucas knew he had to have heard some of the meaner speculation floating around the employee's lounge.

 **#17 - Food**  
Thanksgiving with Jane's family had been weird and stilted and he totally felt like the fifth wheel on Joe and Jane's holiday fun car.

 **#37 - Snakes**  
Lucas wasn't exactly sure what Mark told Deb and Gina, but during the holiday craziness they both tried to turn him to stone with their eyes so it was probably the truth.

 **#07 - Despair**  
Mark was avoiding him.

 **#29 - Old**  
For the first time ever, Lucas felt the encroaching winter in his joints and bones and he thought twenty-two was too young to start dying.

 **#50 - Wood**  
His desire, his love for Mark still smoldered in him.

 **#04 - Bugs**  
Everything was running beneath his skin, skittering and pinching and totally invisible.

 **#31 - Poison**  
He thought maybe they needed to lance the quiet bitterness that had grown up between them, that maybe then they could reclaim some sort of friendship out of the ruins he had created.

 **#02 - Apples**  
It didn't matter that he was the one to break it off, that he was the one who had started to feel stifled by the secrecy, everything he wanted was wrapped up in Mark, was Mark.

 **#26 - Lost**  
He was alone with Mark for the first time in weeks and he struggled to breathe normally, panic thrumming in his chest and mind completely blank.

 **#49 - Winter**  
There was something ugly about winter in the city and the way everything turned brownish-grey.

 **#19 - Grave**  
Lucas didn't think he'd ever seen Mark look so serious, as if he hadn't smiled or laughed in years.

 **#34 - Regret**  
He tried to live his life in the Now, to live without the weight of the past dragging him down, but if he could change this, he would.

 **#18 - Foot**  
"It wasn't you, it was - Well, no, that's not - It was the whole -I've never felt - I'm saying this all wrong."

 **#08 - Doors**  
Mark had stayed by the apartment door and let him stumble through his inchoate explanation for what felt like hours before he stepped into his personal space and whispered, "If you ever do that again, I'll let Deb and Gina have you."

 **#06 - Dark**  
They didn't bother to turn on a light as they stumbled into Mark's tiny bedroom, falling onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and desperate relief.

 **#14 - Fire**  
It was in his blood, blooms of heat and sensation popping and fizzing every time Mark touched him.

 **#22 - Hollow**  
Ignoring the aching, empty space inside of him had become second nature but it wasn't an easy thing to do and the relief when it was filled again was staggering.

 **#48 - Welcome**  
It surprised him, how easily his own body made room for Mark.

 **#15 - Flexible**  
"As soon as I can move again, you're doing that to me."

 **#01 - Air**  
It was cold in the apartment, but curled together under the gentle weight of down, it was all warmth and softness.

 **#30 - Peace**  
Lucas finally slept.

 **#38 - Snow**  
Throughout the night, it snowed, blanketing the entire city in a pristine, new coat of white.

 **#40 - Spring**  
Spring in the city was slushy sand and grit and the smell of garbage and urine and Lucas loved it.

 **#23 - Honor**  
At work the day after their reconciliation, when Lucas was leaving for the day, he kissed Mark goodbye and pretended he didn't see Joe's amused smile.

 **#39 - Solid**  
Mark wasn't heavy, but the feel of his body sprawled bonelessly in sleep was reassuring.

 **#24 - Hope**  
Mark kissed him gently, almost carefully, as if his hands weren't pinning Lucas' to the bed.

 **#20 - Green**  
Love, Lucas thought, was holding someone when they puked up a river of St. Patrick's Day beer.

 **#25 - Light**  
They spent one whole Saturday playing Skeeball and when they got home, they closed the curtains and made dirty stick figures with all of the glow-in-the-dark necklaces they had bought with their tickets.

 **#11 - Earth**  
They let Deb drag them to some sort of rally for Earth Day but all the hippies were worth the look on Mark's face when Lucas held his hand as they wandered through the crowd.

 **#35 - Roses**  
Lucas knew Mark was truly happy again when he forced the band into performing a metal version of The Rose.

 **#16 - Flying**  
Lucas had always thought people who said they passed out during sex were complete liars until the first time Mark rimmed him.

 **#41 - Stable**  
Neither of their apartments was big enough for another person, so when Lucas' lease expired in May, they moved into a slightly larger unit three blocks closer to the Empire.

 **#32 - Pretty**  
Rosa-the-landlord would only refer to Mark as su amor bonito.

 **#27 - Metal**  
They started wearing rings the year after Mark turned twenty-five.

 **#12 - End**  
And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
